


kinkance without kinkance... jaith?

by Metalotaku



Series: Kinkance\lyan\ryance\linkaide one shots [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Competition, Love Triangles, M/M, Rivalry, Setup, plot bridge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 10:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16533224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalotaku/pseuds/Metalotaku
Summary: so a plot bridge for my kinkance story. but it involves a jaith talk and rivalry that will lead to friendship and maybe more for keith and james. while adding some spice and drama for my kinkance boys. will most likely make no sense unless you read my kinkance competition story. but wasn't sure if i should tack this on the end of that and make it 3 chapters or put it as it's own.  so this is where it's going





	kinkance without kinkance... jaith?

James was very unhappy when they got back to base from having to sit in the back seat on the drive back. To having to unload their two prisoners into custody of security. While Keith gave a quick debrief. And the icing on the cake. Keith storming over to him with a damn near yellow glowing eyes. “I know what you're doing for me for the bet.” Keith says getting into the other man's space. 

“Oh goody. And what hamulating punishment have you conceived for me oh glorious greater pilot.” James deadpanned. Rolling his eyes with a huff. He was so done already. He just wanted to get cleaned up and get dinner in the mess hall. He had hoped Kogane would take longer in his plotting. 

He pauses though as Kogane looks around the intake bay and jerks his head towards an alcove. “Not here. I don't want anyone else to hear.” And Kogane headed towards the secluded area. Griffin following apprehensive.

“Dude I don't know what you are…” James says once the two are alone. 

“You are going to run interference between Kinkade and Lance. If you see them together you butt in. If you know about something and can't butt in, you are going to inform me.” Keith cuts off the other team captain with his demands. Pointing an angry finger at James. “You are not to let Kinkade put a single move on Lance.”

James looks at the other incredulously. Before backing away his hands up between the two of them. “Hey, no. Kinkade is my teammate first of all, second of all he is my friend. And even if I'm not a fan of McClain, I'm not about to cock block Kinkade. Specifically, not for you. He has said more sentences in the last few weeks than he has in the past few years. All to McClain. And That is Way more than what was agreed to in the first place, even if I would do it. One thing. Not slave till you get your way.” James said hotly to Keith ignoring the others glower. James narrowed his eyes at the other. “What is it to you anyway? Why are you so bent out of shape over them bonding?”

James threw his hands up defensively as Keith's eyes turned a bright yellow and his skin tinged purple at his last words. Kogane grabbing him by the collar and shoving him into the wall. James would even swear that Keith's teeth became sharp from what he could see in the snarl. “That is none of your business!” Keith seethed in his face. 

“You are wanting me to interfere with whatever they have going on. So that would be making it my business. Specially if you are going to get violent over it and go crazy Galra on my teammate.” With those words Keith's face shifted to human and horror. Releasing his hold and pushing back from James, Keith crossed his arms and dug his fingers into his biceps. Avoiding meeting James eyes. Who just raised a brow at him before prompting. “Are you jealous or something? Too much time in close quarters get to you? Or is it a Galra thing Kogane?”

“It's not a Galra thing.” Keith seethed. Bitterness dripping from every word. “And it's not jealousy. It's… they have nothing in common.”

“Do your eyes and ears work? Cause I'd say they have plenty in common.” James retorted. Crossing his own arms. “Try again.”

Keith dug his fingers in deeper. “Lance has a thing for princess Allura. You should do it just to save Kinkade the trouble of getting let down. He's straight as an arrow anyway.”

James gave him a look to out match pidge or hunk on the are you serious right now meter. “Do I really need to say it? I've got firsthand knowledge that McClain plays both teams. From his sister, verify his large stash of captain Shirogane posters and paraphernalia was equal parts hero worship and spank bank material. I helped her clean out his room of belongings when you all disappeared. He's bi. And he might have feelings for her. But he's not been acting on them. Too busy spending time with his family or Kinkade. Next excuse?”

“I really didn't need to know that about his view of Shiro.” Keith grumbled. “great to know he likes everyone but me.” Keith muttered the last bit under his breath.

“so it is jealousy.” Ryan said with a huff catching the last bit ignoring the glare from Keith.

“I am not jealous of anyone!” Keith barked back. 

“yeah you are. What the hell happened while you were up there? You had all that time together and you couldn’t make a move quick enough?” James looked over Keith’s hunched form and clenched fist. Ignoring the expression, he was trying to project. “tell you what. I’ll help you woo McClain if you want. But I’m not going to fuck up what Kinkade has going. You can try and win your man back by being a better choice. Which I really don’t think you are. But I know you probably don’t have much experience with dating. And McClain has no level of taste.”

“you don’t know shit about me griffin.” Keith seethed. “and we had a deal. You took the bet.”

“oh I know plenty. I also know if you want to go and cry to the others that I won’t do what you asked. You can be the one to tell them what it is. Cause they will want to know before they pick sides. Wonder how that would look.” James said smugly. Watching as Keith became even angrier. James goes to walk away. “your choice. I can help you get his attention or one time I’ll run interference. Or hit me up when you get another idea. Like doing your laundry for a week or something.” He shrugs. Shoving past the paladin and is only marginally shocked when Keith grabs his shoulder just before he pops out into the main hallway. 

“fine. I’ll take it. but you have to tell anyone who asks that I made you clean up after Kosmo.” Keith says not looking at James.

“I’m ok with that. First tip.” James shrugs off Keith’s hands. “us bi’s really hate it when you call them straight just because they are attracted to someone who is of the opposite sex. Why don’t you start with that?” With those words James leaves Keith in the alcove to run into McClain. 

“oh, hey James sorry about that.” Lance said backing away from the other and rubbing his head apologetically. “uh have you seen Keith? Hunk wanted me to make sure he knows when dinner is going to be.”

“it’s fine. Emo’s in the corner.” James pointed over his shoulder with a thumb and just shook his head as he went on his way.   
Lance smiling as he passed James and shouting, “who put baby in the corner?!” and giggling like a fool.

“I’m not a baby Lance!” James rolled his eyes so hard at hearing Keith’s response he was worried he’d see his own brain. Maybe he shouldn’t have made that agreement.


End file.
